deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Koopa Kid Battle Royale
Koopa Kid Battle Royale '''is a battle royale Death Battle by Withersoul 235. You would expect a battle between the Koopalings, but in fact, it's more. It's the Koopalings, Bowser Jr., Boom Boom, Pom Pom and the Mario Party Koopa Kids (or Mini Bowsers) all against each other. Interlude Wiz: No one can say anything bad about Bowser's huge family... '''Boomstick: But who would win a fight between all of the young Koopas ? Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analize their powers, skills and armor to see who would win a Death Battle. Combatant Description NOTE: Describing 14 combatants is a little extreme, so they all share a section. Wiz: Let's start off with Bowser Jr. Boomstick: His "i want everything persona" is even worse than Wendy's, we can assure you ! Equipment and weapons *Junior Clown Car *Hammers *Ground pounds *Fire balls *Koopa shells *Bob-ombs *Bandana *An earshredding scream Wiz: Bowser was so fond of Jr., he succeeded Ludwig as heir of the throne ! Boomstick: Some very similar kids include the Koopa Kids from Mario Party ! Or simply Mini Bowsers. Wiz: There are four mains: Normal, green, blue and red. They all spit fire and they all ride flying ladybug machines at times ! Boomstick: Meanwhile, Boom Boom is of the type that prefers using his fists rather than his brains. Wiz: He can spin, spin jump, leave behind trails of fire while spinning, kick shells and even fly ! That's just ridiculous ! Boomstick: His sister Pom Pom uses boomerangs and shurikens, and can clone herself and fly in the air with her shell ! Wiz: *sighs* When are we finally going to describe something that doesn't fly ? Boomstick: Larry's the sporty Koopalings that likes to cheat. He has a tennis racket as weapon, and he can spin. Wiz: And in Superstar Saga, from what'ive heard, he can poison or burn you if you jump or use Knockback Bros. Boomstick: Roy's the fat guy of the Koopalings. He tries to ram his enemies or shoot them with a Bill Blaster. Or he walks up walls. Wiz: Wendy is like Bowser Jr: she's a whiny b****. And a spoiled brat. She attacks using rings, Spiny clones and Cheep-Cheeps. Boomstick: Iggy is by far the most active and agile of 'em all. He has a Chain Chomp, various inventions, various kinds of fireballs and a manical laughter. And in Hotel Mario, he can have lightning strike down ! Wiz: And then we have Morton, who's ver- OH MY GOD, look at that freaking hammer ! And let's not forget he can walk up ceilings, cause earthquakes and he throws spiked balls. Boomstick: Lemmy has a ball, bombs, Goomba clones and more balls. When on his biggest ball, he occasionally throws Bob-ombs. Wiz: And finally, Ludwig has a ton of powers: fire, homing fire, double fire, triple fire, quadruple fire, lightning, teleportation, flutter jumps, cloning, hovering, levitation and spinning. And earthquakes in SMB3. Boomstick: And they all spin in their shells and use Clown Cars at times. Pre'''-'fight Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !' Battle All of the "Koopa Kids" (used to refer to all combatants in this episode; the MP Koopa Kids are called Mini Bowsers here) are in the cabin of an airship. Mario lies on the floor, trisected and decapitated. Ludwig: All right guys, we've actually killed Mario. Can't believe it. Dad's gonna be so proud of me ! Bowser Jr: No, i'm the one who killed him ! Wendy: I hope you guys know i should get the credit for the kill ! Larry: I should ! I dealt the finishing blow ! Ludwig: ENOUGH ! I'll show you guys who's boss ! (*Cues: Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Castle / Boss Fortress (Super Mario World / SMB 3)) The Mini Bowsers go on their ladybug machines and fly into the air, spitting fireballs. All but the normal Koopa Kid crash into each other, killing them. The last remaining Koopa Kid tries to spit fire, but Boom Boom chokes him to death. Remaining Combatants: 10 Bowser Jr. throws hammers at Lemmy. Lemmy blocks them with his ball. Bowser Jr. jumps into his Junior Clown Car and flies into the air. Larry jumps over to Wendy and they fight, Larry with his tennis racket and Wendy with her wand, constantly blocking each other's blows. Larry gains the upper hand and destroys Wendy's wand. Wendy throws a ring, but Larry grabs it and slices her in half with it. However, it appears to be a Spiny clone, which jumps at Larry. At the same time, Lemmy attacks with bombs and Bob-ombs. Larry deflects them with his tennis rackets, and throws bombs of his own like bowling balls, and poisons and burns the poor kid. The Spiny sneaks up on Larry and plunges itself into his chest, killing him. Lemmy is launched away. The poison severely weakens him while Morton attacks him. Lemmy pushes him away with a few balls, but the poison ultimately masters Lemmy, who lets out a weak "Ouch..." and succumbs to it. Remaining Combatants: 8 Pom Pom throws boomerangs and shuriken and flies into the air (in her shell), but Boom Boom places fire below her, grows wings, flies up as well and makes her lose her balance with a kicked shell. Pom Pom falls into the fire and dies as Boom Boom grows his arms back. Bowser Jr. comes flying at him. Boom Boom tries spin jumping, but Jr. fatally smashes his skull with a wrecking ball. Remaining Combatants: 6 Meanwhile, the real Wendy throws some more rings, but Roy lands on the ground, the earthquake smashing her into the air. The bully then shoots a homing Bullet Bill at her head, causing it to explode. Wendy's headless, burnt carcass falls down, but Roy slams it into a nearby pit of lava. Morton attacks Roy with his hammer, the latter of who counters with his blaster. However, Morton stomps the ground, causing Roy to lose his balance. Morton snags the opportunity to smash Roy into the lava as well, before Iggy attacks him and counters him onto the bridge. Iggy pushes him stuck on his back, pulls a ball of magma out of his shell (from Super Mario World) and burns Morton to death, before dunking his corpse into the lava as well. Remaining Combatants: 3 However, Ludwig ambushes Iggy and slams him into Bowser Jr.'s Clown Car, making him dizzy. Jr. starts paying attention to Ludwig, who spawns a Clown Car too, and the rivals and heirs to the throne engage in a Clown Car. After exchanging various sawblade, drill and squeaky hammer blows, Ludwig pulls out his foul cards and shoots electricity from his hands (as in Hotel Mario). Bowser Jr. avoids it, but Ludwig teleports behind him and uses a Battle Card to inflict damage on his opponent's vehicle before destroying it with his shell. Ludwig pushes Bowser Jr. against the ground and starts breathing fire. Bowser Jr. lets out his final screams as Ludwig bites his stomach and burns his lung to ashes, before pushing Jr. over on his belly. Remaining Combatants: 2 Iggy regains his senses as he notices Ludwig. Iggy makes lightning strike down, but Ludwig Flutter Jumps on Iggy, hovers into the air and clones himself, then pushes Iggy into an air shaft. Remaining Combatants: 1? Ludwig prepares to leave, but hears sounds coming out of the shaft. He turns around to see Iggy jumping out of the vent on a Chain Chomp, riding a kart attached to it's tail, and a few inventions (from the Nintendo Adventure Books). Remaining Combatants: 2 Iggy activates the Monster Mixer, creating the Goomerang Brother, Chomp-Muncher and Buzz-Bomb. The first two are overpowered, but the third's explosion kills one of the Ludwig clones. Iggy activates the GLOM to create two clones of himself, but the two Ludwigs overpower them too. Iggy fires a Podobo-like spell from his wand (as in NSMBU) at Ludwig, but he avoids it. Iggy fires another into the lava, but the Ludwigs avoid the recently created Magmaargh. However, Iggy uses the Synapse Switcher to switch the last Ludwig clone's brain to that of a bird, that swiftly gets eaten by a cat. Iggy then barrages the clone with green fireballs, who falls to the floor and dissapears in a puff of smoke. Ludwig swiftly counteracts by smashing Iggy back into the cart and then firing tons of homing and couples of split fireballs at him before finishing with an earthquake by jumping and landing on the ground, slamming Iggy onto the cart. However, as in NSMBW, the Chomp gets mad and brutally beats the poor Ludwig, before slamming him onto the floor. Iggy gets up and notices a heavily injured Ludwig, covered in blood. Snagging the chance, Iggy starts spinning around Ludwig until he's dizzy. Iggy then slashes him with his claws and rams him into the air with his shell. He then scares the Chomp into Ludwig's direction. Ludwig tries to teleport, but Iggy throws another ball of magma at him. A still living Ludwig plummets downwards, but the Chomp jumps at Ludwig and bites through his abdomen, finally ending the conflict. Ludwig's corpse falls on the floor as Iggy pets his Chain Chomp. Iggy feeds his Chomp a bone as Ludwig lays dead on the floor. Results Wiz: Wait, Ludwig lost ? Boomstick: Yes. But first, most of the combatants were defeated so quickly because their powers matched or just slightly exceeded. Morton's hammer was also strong enough to whack Roy away, despite his weight, as evidenced when he smashed a giant Pokey at Mario. Meanwhile, although very close, Ludwig exceeded Iggy in power, but the latter exceeds Ludwig in speed, agility, acrobatics, atlethics and also slightly in intelligence. Plus, he has deadly inventions and a deadlier Chain Chomp. Wiz: Plus, while Morton and Roy could walk on ceilings, they could only do so shortly. Iggy can walk on the ceiling for around 10 seconds, which is just wow. Larry never really improved his tactics, Lemmy wasn't really that powerful and Wendy and the Mini Bowsers were just weak. And lastly, Bowser Jr. heavily relies on his Clown Car and robots mechs from Super Mario Galaxy while Ludwig is deadly by himself. Boomstick: But yet it appears Ludwig got kooped up ! Wiz: The winner is Iggy Koopa. Trivia *This is WS235's first true Battle Royale. *This is the first Battle Royale (in WS235 canon) were there are more than 10 combatants. *This is the second fight by WS235 (and also the second one in a row) where Iggy wins. Category:Battle Royales Category:Mario Battle Royales Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:Withersoul 235